Say Something
by Tazbb12
Summary: Piper was ready to living her life when her past caught up to her. Now she has 7 days to figure out what she really wants. Sorry don't want to give away anything in the summary.
1. Chapter 1

This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't stop rattling around. It's just going to be a short story maybe 5-7 chapters if everyone enjoys it. A little something to tide us all over until Season 6 drops in a week!

* * *

Piper walked into the private area of the dressing room and hung her bag on the wall. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to keep her nerves in check.

"I need a drink," she announced walking back into the main area of the room where Polly was waiting for her.

"I have the champagne," Polly smiled thrusting the bottle into the air, "but only one glass. I would be dead if I let you get drunk."

"I don't want to get drunk but I need something to take the edge off."

"Now you know how I felt," Polly laughed handing her best friend a glass.

"Why do people do this? It is so showy and for what really," Piper questioned taking a sip of the delightful drink?

"To show off! And to party!"

Piper rolled her eyes as her best friend fiddled around the room setting things up. She could think of better ways to spend this money and could throw a way better party than this, but she understood it was about more than just her today. She glanced down and realized her glass was almost empty, she was definitely going to need another one.

"After that drink you have to get changed."

"I will. I am feeling more at ease now with a drink and just being here. I swear getting out of the house this morning was almost torture. Mommy dearest at her finest do you have your dress? The pearls? Did you get a limo? Like what did she think I was going to do Uber it?"

"Well…"

"POLLY."

"Kidding," she held her hands up in surrender.

Piper gave her a playful glare before heading back into the changing area. She took another sip of her drink relaxing. This was most likely the last time she would be alone all day and she wanted to savor the moment. It was quiet, nothing was bothering her and nobody wanted anything from her.

"Piper you doing ok?"

Well, almost no one.

"Yeah Polly I am fine."

After waiting as long as possible Piper finally started to get herself changed. She was looking forward to the rest of the day but she also wished it was over. She really wished it could be tomorrow so she could really start living her life.

"All right, be honest, do I look ok," Piper asked walking over of the changing room?

"Are you kidding me? You look hot…all eyes will definitely be on you today."

"Umm I am pretty sure all eyes would be on me anyway…that is kinda how this whole operation rolls."

"Well, it is your wedding day. God I never thought I would see the day you would get married…you never wanted to when you were younger…it was all hot people and crazy parties."

"We all grow up eventually…you meet the right person, things change."

"You got yourself a good one…I am happy for you Piper."

"Thanks Pol…so last minute touch ups."

"I mean I brought everything but honestly babe you look good to go…maybe just a little powder to take the shine off."

Piper and Polly remained locked away in the bridal suite as they finished getting ready. Piper really didn't want a big wedding so she was happy when everyone agreed it would just be the couple getting married and their best person up there.

It was show time. Unlike a typical wedding where the bridal party would walk down the aisle, everyone was already inside the church. Only Piper and her father would be making the journey down the aisle, a concession Piper made for her father.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Bill said kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Thanks daddy. You ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," he smiled.

She smiled back and nodded to the church attendant who opened the doors. The walk down the aisle wasn't nearly as bad as Piper thought it would be. She smiled seeing friends from childhood and friends she wasn't sure she would ever see again. It warmed her heart that they were all there for her.

"Friends and family, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Laurence Bloom and Piper Chapman, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a committed relationship. Laurence and Piper, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. If anyone can show just cause as to why this couple cannot be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minster spoke.

There was a pause in the ceremony. The minister smiled as the church remained quiet.

"Let's begin…

Just then the back door to the church burst opened causing everyone to turn and look. Piper jumped slightly at the loud noise and as her eyes settled on the person responsible for the disturbance shock and anger shot through her. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd finally settling on Nicky wondering what the fuck was going on. Nicky just shrugged looking just as confused as everyone else.

"I have a reason why Piper cannot be married."

"Young lady who are you," the minister called out?

"My name…my name is Alex Vause," she said taking a few steps forward.

"Alex Vause why can't these two people be joined in marriage."

"Because Piper is already married…to me."

The crowd gasped and murmurs quickly escalated to chatter. Whatever was going to happen in this church today it sure as hell wasn't going to be a wedding. If looks were any indication, a funeral might in store.

* * *

Piper apologized profusely to Larry and all their friends and family before excusing herself to go deal with her past. She imaged this day for months and never once did she think this was how it was going to turn out. With each step she took she grew more and more angry.

"What the fuck are you doing here Alex," Piper yelled storming into the room?

"Nice to see you too," Alex smirked.

"Cut the shit…what the actual fuck are you doing here?"

Alex wasn't an idiot she knew Piper wouldn't be happy with her actions but she might have underestimated just how irate Piper would be. She almost forgot about the famous Chapman temper.

"…I mean your married Pipes how could I let you get married again."

"Don't call me Pipes and I am not married…we are not married."

"Ouch how quickly you forget…Cambodia."

"Cambodia! Are you kidding me? That couldn't have been a legal wedding we had some budda lookalike marry us after we drank our way through Vietnam."

"Signed, sealed and delivered," Alex said handing over a file.

Piper scowled at the tall dark-haired beauty before flipping open the file. Alex gave her a moment to review the documents and another moment to process they were in fact legally married recognized by the United States.

"AND YOU THOUGHT RIGHT NOW WAS THE BEST TIME TO BRING THIS UP? AT MY WEDDING?!"

"My timing could have been a little better," Alex shrugged.

"YOU THINK."

"Ok Calm down."

"Calm down…CALM DOWN…YOU JUST UPENDED MY WEDDING TO TELL ME I AM ALREADY MARRIED AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN."

"Yeah, that would actually be ideal right now."

"FUCK YOU."

Piper paced he small room trying to collect her thoughts. She was supposed to be getting married, not find out she was already married. She never had a migraine before but she was pretty sure she had one now.

"I want a divorce," Piper suddenly announced after a few minutes of silence.

"I want a million dollars, we can't always get what we want," Alex shot back.

"I am NOT kidding Alex. I want a divorce so that I can get married."

"To Larry," Alex asked rolling her eyes.

"Shut up you know nothing about me, you know nothing about him."

"I know he isn't right for you."

"How the fuck would you know?"

"Because you're standing in a church on your wedding day."

Piper remind silent a little taken aback by her comments.

"Why are you doing this? Just give me a divorce and we can all mov on with our lives."  
"Maybe we don't all what that."

"Alex I am getting married…I was supposed to be getting married," Piper said a little defeated.

"And you still can…just not today."

"Not til you give me a divorce."

"And I will."

"You will? But you just…," she asked confused?

"Yes, I will in 8 days."

"8 days? Why 8 days?"

"You come away with me for one week and when we get back home if you want a divorce I will sign the papers."

"What? That is insane."

"That's the offer."

"I could just file for divorce myself."

"Yes, and without me willingly signing those papers it could take months or over a year before it becomes finalized. Now if you come away with me, 8 days from now you could be a free woman."

Piper was torn and growing angrier at Alex. She didn't want to give in to her demands but she knew if she didn't play ball Alex would in fact drag this out for months. What the hell did Alex think she could accomplish in 7 days that couldn't be done right now?

"Do we have a deal?"

Piper remained silent.

"I'll be at Sips til about 9…if I don't hear from you I'll assume you choose the hard way," Alex said giving her a wink before heading out.

* * *

Nicky hadn't said a word as they sat down.

"You're the one who told me she was getting married," Alex said trying to defend her actions.

"Oh Bullshit…don't act like you didn't already see their engagement announcement. Yes, I did tell you but you already knew…you had zero reaction when I told you. I know you have a good poker face but know one is that good…especially when it comes to her. I never saw this coming."

Alex remained silent. She honestly didn't think this was how she would have reacted either, but here they were.

"I can't believe that happened. I can't believe you crashed her wedding," Nicky said taking a swig of beer.

Alex sat across from her best friend in the booth at the back of the bar nursing her beer. She shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"I'm going to need a little more than a shrug stretch. You blew up her wedding. I mean you're married. How did I not know this about you? When the hell was the last time you even saw her?"

"The night she walked out."

"Jesus fuck four years! You haven't seen her in four year and you thought today would be a good idea?"

"I couldn't let her get married Nicky."

"Well, clearly she already is…what are you hoping to accomplish here? You haven't seen her in four years, you haven't spoken since you broke up, you crash her wedding announcing she is already married and you think what? She is going to come running back to you."

"I love her Nicky…I HATE her and I fucking love her," Alex said running her fingers over her love is pain tattoo.

"I thought I have seen every iteration of star crossed lovers but you two are in a whole other play. Guess this explains why you never keep a relationship longer than 3 months. You still love her."

Alex smirked and took another sip of her beer.

"What's the game plan?"

"I told her if she comes away with me for 7 days when we get back I will sign the divorce papers…otherwise she files and let it play out in the court system."

"Damn that's rough. Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Alex just shrugged again.

"Glad you have this all worked out…seems like a real solid plan," Nicky snarked.

It was true Alex didn't know exactly what was going to happen over the next week, but that is kind of how she lived her life. Not knowing what would happen from one moment to the next was part of the allure of being with her. Their previous relationship wasn't perfect but Piper was always taken care of and always loved…Alex hoped she remembered that.

"She has until 9 to decide," Alex said looking at her phone seeing that was only about 15 minutes away.

"This is insane you know that right?"

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"What are you a fucking hallmark movie? I know you two have a history that was intense but do you really think you two alone for 7 days is a good idea?"

"We are either coming back good or in body bags, either way it needs to be done."

"I'm worried it is going to be that second option."

"She might not show up."  
"Guess again," Nicky said nodding her head towards the entrance.

Alex turned around and locked eyes with Piper. She still looked pissed off but at least she appeared calm.

"Piper, I swear I had nothing to do with this," Nicky said standing up.

"I know Nicky…this has Alex Vause written all over it."

"I am going to head to the bar…anyone want anything?

Alex lifted her beer signaling another and Piper requested the same. Nicky left giving the two a few minutes to figure their shit out.

"So, have you made a decision," Alex asked trying to play it off aloof?

"Larry hates you," Piper said sitting in Nicky's seat.

"Can't say I'm a fan either."

"He doesn't want me to go."

"Didn't realize you needed permission."  
"We are in a relationship…we discuss things and listen to what the other has to say."

"Novel approach."

"I told him the alternative was waiting an indefinite amount of time waiting for the divorce to be finalized in the court. He thinks it is a mistake to go, but I want a divorce now."

Alex perked up just slightly at this subtle turn of events.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night, I will pick you up at 5 for our 9pm flight."

"Red eye? Flights over 6 hours…where are we going?"

"You will find out tomorrow pack for tropical summer weather."

"You're kidnapping me and you won't even tell me where we are going?"

"I'm not kidnapping you…you have choices here pipes."

"I told you NOT to call me that and I don't really have many choices here."

Nicky came back with three beers. Piper stood up allowing Nicky to reclaim her seat.

"You didn't have to move blondie."

"It's fine I am not staying."

"I just got you a beer."

Piper picked it up and tossed it in Alex's face.

"See you at 5," Piper said slamming the glass down and leaving.

Oh yeah she was real calm.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment...sorry for the delay but I was watching and rewatching season 6! It had some amazing Vausman moments or should I say Vause-Chapman moments. Won't post any spoilers here in case people have more willpower than I did :)

Just a little further background on this story...it tracks with their back story on the show except neither of them go to jail. Alex worked for the cartel, Piper was her girlfriend and subsequently they broke up.

* * *

Alex pulled up outside Piper's apartment just before 5 o'clock. She took a few minutes to sit in her car and collect herself, prepare herself. She thought this was a brilliant idea before bursting into Piper's wedding, but now that the plan was moving into action a little doubt started creeping in. Honestly, she had no idea what to expect when Piper opened the door. Alex knew Piper and she knew that Chapman temper was unpredictable. Honestly, if the shoe was on the other foot Alex would be equally as pissed albeit a little less explosive about it. Really, she was just hoping the blonde wouldn't throw another drink in her face.

"Oh," Alex said trying to hide her surprise and disappointment as Larry opened the door.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual," Larry said with disgust.

Alex just eyed him up. What Piper saw in this walking brillo pad Alex would never understand. That WASPY need for a husband, house with a white picket face and kids must be pretty strong to settle for this chump.

"Is Piper ready," Alex asked since Larry was offering nothing but wasted oxygen?

"She is just finishing up, she said she would be down in a minute."

"Ha so about 15," Alex smirked to herself.

"She said a minute," Larry confirmed.

"Yeah, a minute in Piper time is 15 minutes in normal people time…didn't you know that," Alex smirked.

Larry just glared at her and walked back into the house. Alex followed shutting the door behind her.

"What the fuck," Alex muttered looking around?

"What," Larry asked crossing his arms over his chest?

"It looks like a pottery barn catalog threw up in here."

"It looks nice in here," Larry defended.

"Yeah, if you're a preppy, unimaginable lemming…well I guess that shoe fits. Seriously, there isn't a touch of style in here."

"It's a good thing you don't live here," Larry shot back.

"In a week neither will Piper."

"You are insane if you think this is going to work. Piper hates you."

"I prefer it's complicated," she said with a smug smile.

Larry was losing his cool and Alex was loving it.

"For the record I think this is a bad idea and I have told Piper."

"What's the matter Lar…scared?"

"Of you? Ha I have nothing to worry about. Piper isn't gay."

"You sure about that? If memory serves me correctly I have her feeling things she has never felt before…she is pretty gay for me."

"My FIANCE is NOT gay."

"My WIFE is," Alex smirked.

"SHUT UP," he yelled which only caused Alex to laugh.

"Getting a little nervous? I can't blame you there…knowing my level of expertise of the female anatomy…especially Piper's anatomy…I'll have her feeling those things again in places I am sure that have gone dormant since you have failed to satisfy her."

"Listen you little bitch! She is my fiancé and in a week you will be out of our lives forever. Piper loves me."

"Piper loves the idea of you, she doesn't love you. She likes to make people happy and her whole life all people have told her is find the right guy, settle down, get married and have 2.5 kids."

"That is what she wants."

"If you think that is what she wants you don't know her at all. I KNOW her! ME. Piper isn't one to be tied down and forced into the kitchen. She doesn't want to be barefoot and pregnant. She doesn't want to order Chinese food, she wants to jump on a plane to China and experience the culture and life of the people. She wants to learn, she loves to learn. She was so sheltered growing up she craves the world and everything it has to offer, not some apartment that looks like a catalog."

The two stood toe to toe ready to come to blows when they heard Piper coming down the stairs. Alex backed off a little not wanting to give Piper any more reasons to be mad at her. Alex knew she had a lot of work to do with Piper and a very short time to accomplish it.

"You ready," Alex asked?

"Do I have a choice?"

"We all have choices…some are just easier than others."

Piper glared at Alex, oh yeah they had a lot of work ahead of them.

"I will be back in a week and then we can finally get married," Piper said turning to Larry.

"Don't worry babe we are already married but if you want to renew our vows I'd be ok with that," Alex said chiming in, "but I draw the line at adding a third."

Piper and Larry turned to Alex, both less then thrilled with her color commentary.

"Can you wait in the car," Piper asked?

"Two minutes…we have to get going," Alex conceded grabbing her bag and heading outside.

Piper took a deep breath tying to center herself in this crazy situation.

"Piper just promise me you will come home, back to me."

"You have nothing to worry about Larry. In a week I will be home and we can move on from this mess."

Larry nodded his head before leaning in to give Piper a kiss. As much as he wanted to believe Piper he feared this might be the last time he was able to kiss her. Piper gave him a hug before she headed out the door.

"Where the hell are we going," Piper asked getting in the car?

"What and ruin the surprise," Alex shot back as they headed to the airport?

"I think I have had just about enough of your surprises lately."

"That is what makes life worth living."

Piper paused for a moment replaying that sentence in her head. Even though she was pissed at Alex, Piper was a little bit intrigued about the whole situation. Someone crashing a wedding and sweeping them away to try and win them back…it was something out of a movie.

"Alex, seriously where are we going?"

"If you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go," Alex asked?

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere you actually want to go…to get away and disconnect from the world."

"Top three would be Chile, Bali and Ice Land."

"Ice Land? Really?"

"I hear it is beyond beautiful there."

"Good to know."

"Are we going to Ice Land?"

"No, not Ice Land."

"Are we going to one of the other two options," Piper asked trying to play it cool.

"We are…Chile. Bali will have to wait for a later date when we have more time seeing as it is such a long flight."

"What makes you think there will be a later date. After 7 days I get off that plane and we walk away…from each other."

"Wishful thinking then…but we are going to La Serena."

"I have always wanted to go there," Piper said wistfully.

"I know."

Piper sat back in silence as Alex continued their journey to the airport. They weren't even in the air yet and Alex was chipping away at the wall Piper put up to defend against her advances. She hated that Alex knew her so well and knew how to breakdown her defenses faster than anyone else. Piper swore to herself in this moment, no matter what charm Alex turned on she wouldn't give in.

"Why are you doing this," Piper asked?

"Because I love you."

Piper scoffed.

"You might not love me anymore and at the end of the week you might walk away but it is not going to be back to Brillo head. Believe me or not but I do love you Piper and I just want you to be happy even if it not with me…he is not right for you. He is a settlement and you will waste so much time not living…I don't want that for you."

Piper was going to retort that Larry was right for her but they were pulling into the airport and she swallowed her argument. Alex had her car valet so she didn't have to worry about that and getting to the terminal. Piper remained silent as Alex checked them in, checked their bags and got their tickets. Alex was getting a little worried as Piper barely mumbled a word as they made their way through security.

* * *

"Where are you going," Alex asked as Piper took off the second she made it through security?

"Bar."

By the time Alex caught up to Piper she was just sitting down at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"I will have a beer and she will have a margarita," Alex said stepping in.

The bartended turned to Piper to check and she nodded her head in confirmation.

"You know me, I get it. You don't have to keep doing that," Piper said annoyed wishing the drink was already in her hands.

"Doing what?"

"Being in my head."

"Funny that's not the part I really want to be in."

"You're not getting in anywhere."

"I've heard that before."

Thankfully the bartender returned with the drinks. Piper immediately picked up her taking a couple large gulps. She immediately regretted it feeling the onset of a brain freeze.

"Ahhh," she moaned scrunching her face and pitching the bridge of her nose hoping to elevate the pain.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not funny."

"I mean…kind of funny," Alex laughed, "you would think an expert margarita drinker would know not to chug that drink."

"Well, I am about to spend 7 days with you…I needs to be intoxicated as quickly as possible."

"From my recollection whenever we are together with tequila the end results were clothes hitting the floor and us hitting…well everything."

Piper couldn't help the burn in her cheeks as she remembers how intense her relationship was with Alex. That was the past though…Piper didn't know this Alex and Alex didn't know this Piper.

"Bartender…a shot of vodka please."

He nods and pour a shot in front of Piper. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"It's just when you're drunk, you're flirty and when you're flirty, you're horny and when you're horny…"

Piper quickly slapped her hand over Alex's mouth.

"Do NOT finish that sentence."

Alex licked Piper's hand.

"Ew gross."

"Oh please there isn't a piece of your body my tongue hasn't tasted before."

"It…it's…it's different…now."

Piper silently cursed herself for stuttering, but Alex seems to grant her mercy on this one and lets it slide. Instead she stands and tosses some cash on the bar.

"Let's go we have a flight to catch."

Piper stood and felt the effect of the alcohol she consumed far too quickly.

"You ok kid?"

"Yeah, fine let's go," Piper said putting on a confident mask and heading to their gate.

Alex of course spared no expense and when they boarded the plane they were seating in first class. Piper watched as everyone boarded the plane. The nerves in her stomach grew but she was unable to tell if it was the impending flight or her week with Alex that was causing them.

"Seriously Pipes…you ok," Alex asked seeing Piper grow increasingly distressed as the plane taxied towards the runway.

"Don't call me that…and I am fine. I just don't like flying."

"Since when? You never had any issues with me before."

"I had a bad experience my last time flying and you weren't with me to…you weren't with me," she said cutting herself short.

Alex knew exactly what flight she was talking about and it hurt to even think it.

"What happened?"

"We got caught in a storm and the turbulence we like nothing I have ever experienced. The plane suddenly dropped altitude and…and it was just bad."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that alone," Alex said grabbing Piper's hand.

For a moment Piper took comfort at the contact, reliving the moment in which she desperate wanted Alex there. However, the moment passed and Piper pulled her hand away.

"So how long is this flight?"

"About 11 hours…you will be able to sleep through most of it."

"Maybe that will help the impending hangover I'm about to give myself…Ill have a cranberry and vodka please…double," Piper said to the flight attendant.

The flight attendant nodded and turned to Alex who had decline a preflight drink. Piper took the miniature bottle of vodka and glass of cranberry juice mixing her own drink.

"Fasten your seatbelt kid…you're in for the ride of your life," Alex smiled.

Piper rolled her eyes downing the rest of the vodka remaining in the little bottle preparing herself for what was certain to be the most interesting seven days of her life…and that was saying something.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay but I hope you all enjoy this. I had a little writers block but I knew what I wanted to be in the chapter it was just figuring out hot to get it in there...might not be exactly what I pictured but pretty close. I had to get our girls talking somehow! Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Alex opened the door for Piper who walked into the room and continued right into their bedroom slamming the door behind her. Ale waited for a couple minutes but there was no movement from the bedroom.

"Piper," Alex called through the door?

Silence.

"PIPER!"

"WHAT," she finally yelled back?

"Are we really going to have this conversation through the door?"

More silence.

"I guess so…are you coming out of the room anytime soon?"

"You said I had to come with you on this trip…you never said I had to hang out with you."  
"So you're in a country you always wanted to visit, in a city you have dreamed about and you're just going to stay in your room?"

Alex wasn't surprised when there was no response. Piper could be stubborn in spite of herself. She sighed before walking over to the couch and sitting down. She clearly needed a new game plan.

"I AM GOING TO NEED MY BAG EVENTUALLY," Alex yelled.

A few minutes later the door opened for a moment and Alex's bag was tossed into the living room. Once more the door was slammed shut.

"HOPE YOU FIND THE COUCH COMFORTABLE IT IS WHERE YOUR SLEEPING FOR THE NEXT WEEK," Piper yelled back.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, she had planned for this, the couch was a sleeper sofa. Now she just needed to figure out how to get Piper to acknowledge her presence. She wasn't going to make any headway if Piper truly did lock herself away all week. Alex pulled out her laptop planning on getting some work done while she figured out a new strategy.

* * *

If anyone was able to see Piper at the moment they would think she was a five your old thrown an epic temper tantrum. She stomped around the room before stopping to look out the window. She had to admit the view was beautiful and at some point she really did want to explore the city…just not with Alex.

She looked around the room and was thankful to spot a mini bar, a drink sounded perfect right about now. After quickly downing a shot of tequila, Piper made herself a second drink she could actually enjoy. Half way through her drink Piper thought she heard the hotel room door open and close. She tried not being curious but after a few minutes she couldn't help herself.

Slowly she opened the bedroom room and was surprised to see Alex was no longer in the living room. Cautiously she crept further into the living room wondering where Alex went.

"Alex," Piper called out.

She got nothing in response.

"ALEX," she yelled a little louder.

Again nothing.

Piper walked over to the couch where Alex had left her laptop open. She moved it over to the coffee before sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is this," Piper asked herself looking at the screen that was opened on Alex's laptop?

She probably wouldn't have given it a second glance except the bold heading on the document was titled Piper's Place. Piper scrolled through the expansive word document that was filled with data, graphs and charts…it was a business plan.

Piper jumped when the door to the hotel opened and Alex walked in. Alex paused briefly being momentarily caught off guard that Piper had left the bedroom.

"You make it a habit of going through other people's things," Alex shot at Piper?

"First of all, you left it open and second isn't what's yours mine since we are married," Piper shot back.

"Touché."

Alex walked over to her laptop and hit the save button before closing it.

"What was that?"

"A project."

"For what?"

"So full of questions huh."

"Isn't that what we are supposed to be doing…getting to know each other better."

"I guess so. It is my capstone project," Alex explained really never having intensions of telling Piper that.

"Capstone? Like for school?"

"For my business degree yes. I have been taking online courses for the last 2 years and our final project is to create a viable business plan. I created a coffee shop with attached used bookstore."

"You're getting your business degree?"

"Yes."

"So you can start your own international drug cartel," Piper asked sarcastically rolling her eyes?

"I'm out."

"What?"

"I'm out of the cartel."

"How? When? I thought the only way was in a body bag."

"It is."

"I don't understand."

"Are we going to do this now? We are going to have it and you're going to stick around for it."

Piper sat back on the couch holding her hands up signaling to Alex she had the floor.

"If we are going to do this we are going to need sustenance. Go down to the bar and order some food and when you get back we will have at it," Alex said giving Piper some money.

Piper was about to argue but she was starving and she knew whatever as about to go down was going to be longer than a 5-minute conversation.

"Fine but only because I haven't eaten all day."

"You don't have to justify it to me."

* * *

Piper just grumbled something as she headed out of the room. The minute Piper left Alex picked up the hotel phone.

"Yes, Maintenance please."

"One moment."

Alex waited on hold while her call was being connect.

"Maintenance."

"Hello this is Alex Vause I spoke to you a little while ago."

"Yes, the work order for the door."

"Yes, if you could please come up now and take care of that. My wife is out of the room and I was hoping to get everything done before she returns.

"Absolutely that will not be a problem. I will send someone up."

"Thank you."

Alex hung up the phone and waited for maintenance to arrive. If Piper planned to lock herself in her room the whole time Alex had a very simple solution for that…remove the door.

"Hey thanks for coming so quickly," Alex said opening the hotel room door.

"No problem. Do I have this right? The work order says to remove the bedroom door," the worker says looking a little confused?

"Yes, my wife has severe claustrophobia and it helps her to not have the door on the room…if you could also take the bathroom door as well while you're here that would be great."

"Sure, no problem I will have these doors off in a few minutes."

"Excellent thank you. I am glad you could come when she isn't here. I know it embarrasses her and she tries to pretend it doesn't bother her. This will make her vacation so much more enjoyable."

"I'm glad we could help."

Alex watched as the maintenance worker quickly popped off the bedroom door and walked it into the hallway. He came back and made quick work of the bathroom door as well.

"That should do it."

"Thanks, you have been a big help," Alex said generously tipping the man.

"Thank you…any other problems just call maintenance and ask for Ramos."

Alex nodded as he left the room. Well, that took care of one of her problems. At least now Piper couldn't hide behind a locked door. Although Alex might be needing the protection of a door when Piper finds out what she did.

* * *

"I got us a bunch of appetizers that we could easily pick at figuring that would be easier," Piper said returning to the room a while later.

"Sounds good," Alex said helping her unload the various containers on the coffee table.

They both picked at a couple things before settling down.

"I believe we left off with the only way out of the cartel was in a body bag and yet here you are alive and well," Piper said pulling her legs up under her sitting on the couch.

"Don't sound so upset about that fact," Alex joked.

Piper just glared at her not in the mood for her jokes or deflections.

"Ok, ok so I guess from the beginning huh. You left me in Paris because you wanted out. You wanted out of the business of being the girlfriend of a cartel importer."

"I wanted my girlfriend back but you loved the cartel more than me," Piper shot back.

"No, I loved staying alive and keep you alive as well. If my numbers slipped or a shipment got messed up it could cost me my life."

"I can't imagine why I wanted out of that life."  
"And I don't blame you."

Piper gave her an incredulous look.

"I don't blame you NOW," Alex clarified. "When you left I guess it was the final straw that broke me. I went to a really dark place and for the first time instead of just dealing I started using."

This kind of shocked Piper, Alex had never once in all their time together used anything stronger than alcohol and aspirin for her rare hangovers. She was always so in control of everything, drugs must have sent her into a spiral.

"So it is my fault you used," Piper poked nudging for a fight.

"No, that decision was on me. I created the situation that drove you away and then I chose to handle it in a destructive manner."

Piper was a little annoyed at how mature Alex was handling this whole conversation so far. She wanted to be mad at Alex, she wanted a fight but so far Alex was not giving her the opportunity. She was simply explaining what happened after Piper left and laying out the fact of how she left the cartel.

"The drug use got bad and I pulled a couple top guys in with me. My work performance didn't suffer but theirs did and it got them killed. I honestly thought it was going to get me killed as well but instead Kubra put me into rehab."

"Seriously? The kingpin put you into rehab? Why?"

"I honestly have no idea. I guess I brought him too much money and I didn't expose him to risk during my drug binges."

Piper felt sick thinking how many times Alex could have died after she had left. Every time she used should could have OD'ed and it sounded like the usage got pretty bad. To hear Kubra had gotten involved was what tariffed her the most, he was a scary man to put it mildly.

"Once I got clean I went back to Kubra and told him I needed out. I couldn't do this job anymore, be around drugs. He said it wasn't an option. I told him I would train someone to take my place and not leave until he would see no drop in production. He seemed to be on board with that…at first."

"I'm assuming the terms of the agreement changed?"

"That would be correct. After I got clean I spent a year training my number two to take over for me…Amanda," Alex said knowing Piper knew her.

"Guess she finally got her chance with you," Piper spit out knowing how badly Amanda wanted to get with Alex even when they were together.

"I'm not going to lie and say nothing happened."

"Figures."

"You do realize you left me right…did you think I was going to sit around and wait for you to come running back. You made it pretty fucking clear you were out."

"Whatever."

"ANYWAY…I trained her for a year to take over for me and she was ready. I gave her total control for a month and she was killing it…not totally at my level but pretty close and I knew she would get there. I went back to Kubra and told him she was ready. He told me it was great he now had two people that could produce at my level for him, I single handedly increased his production 20% and gave me a $500k bonus but I wasn't getting out."

"Then how the hell are you out?"

"Someone put a bullet in his head."

"WHAT," Piper yelled jumping off the couch.

"Yeah, about a week later someone, well a team, hit the compound and took out half the top lieutenants and took out Kubra. I think it was an inside job but fuck if I care to ever find out. Change of ownership I walked."

"And they haven't come after you?"

"No, the Columbians took over they have their own brand of crazy…they weren't looking to retain any of the old crew."

"Wow, I can't believe Kubra is dead. He was almost like the evil Superman you never thought he would die."

"The day after I found out he was dead I packed up my shit and got the hell out of Europe. I came back to New York, bought an apartment and tried to start my life again."

"And that involved getting your business degree?"

"Well international drug smuggler doesn't look so good on a resume."

"No, I guess not."

"I know we weren't together but I still thought about what you would want me to do and I know you always said I should go to school. I suddenly had free time on my hands and just started taking classes."

"Oh good so after we break up you decide to be a decent person," Piper snarked.

"Hey don't come at me with that shit. I treated you like a queen even before I was taking you all over the world."

"I never should have come with you to Bali."  
"Are you serious right now? You fucking loved it Piper. You were some naive spoiled little kid before you met me. You were daddy's little princess who did whatever her parents wanted and was never once true to herself. When you were with me, for the first time in your life you were allowed to be you."

"How do you know that wasn't an act? Just to make you happy."

"You're not that good of an actor."

"Fuck you."

"Please."

"Ugh Alex stop joking."

"You want to know how I know you were real with me…because when I first met you, you were a shell. You looked like you stepped out of a Urban Outfitters catalog and cared only about what was trendy. Yeah you were hot and I certainly wanted to hit that but you became so much more. You stopped caring about what was popular and what was expected of you and were just you because you knew I would support you. I showed you what love was supposed to be and you trusted that."

Piper wanted to argue but she knew Alex was speaking the truth.

"You can say you never should have come to Bali but I don't believe it for a second."

"And now what your out of the cartel and back in school and doing well in life and you thought let me show up at my ex-girlfriends' wedding and ruin her life…again."

"YOU FUCKING CALLED ME PIPER," Alex finally exploded having enough of being blamed for everything. "YOU GOT DRUNK, YOU CRAWLED INTO YOUR BATHROOM, YOU PICKED UP YOUR PHONE and YOU! CALLED! ME!"

FLASHBACK

" _Shalom. You know that means hello and goodbye…it's just like aloha but you probably knew that. Something that you may not know is today my fiancé got a tattoo of the Kool-aid man on his butt…oh yeah. Believe me Al it is no love is pain…this is Piper by the way. A blast from the past…do you recognize my voice? Boy wow I guess things are…you know things are bad when your calling old girlfriends from the bathroom at 3 in the morning. How are you still in my brain? Where are you? Do you miss me? Probably not…I miss you. I'm getting married on Saturday, not the person I pictured at the end of the isle. What the hell am I doing? Shalom."_

END FLASHBACK

"That wasn't just a phone call Piper that was a cry for fucking help."

"I was drunk."

"Yeah but being drunk never brought out your honest side before."

"I was going to get married."

"Because you were expected to not because you wanted to…if you wanted to be married Piper…if you wanted to be married to Garry you never would have picked up that phone and called me."

"Cold feet will do that to a person."

"That wasn't fucking cold feet. You call Holly if you get cold feet…you call me if your terrified and desperate to not be married to that Brillo head."

"Hes not a bad guy."

"No, just boring as fuck and the worst person you could possibly marry. You can hate me all you want Piper but whatever happen do NOT marry him.

"No, I am not doing this…I am not doing this right now," Piper said already feeling exhausted from everything that was uncovered tonight.

She got up and stomped towards the bedroom.

"Sure run when shit gets real…its what you do best," Alex yelled.

Piper let out a frustrated scream as she entered the room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOOR," Piper stomped back into the living room?

"Oh that…I had it removed. No hiding in your bedroom anymore. We are going to deal with shit one way or another."

"FUCK YOU," Piper yelled stomping back into the bedroom and throwing herself on the bed. "AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE IF I HAD A DOOR I WOULD HAVE JUST SLAMMED IT."

"Noted."

Even though there was no door Alex remained in the living room. They both needed some time to decompress. Shit got real, things were said and when they were both fired up nothing productive could be accomplished. They needed to calm down and try again, but at least stuff was finally getting out in the open.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I can't say enough how amazing the support for this story has been...thank you thank you thank you. I wouldn't call this a filler chapter but it's a little mellow. Piper and Alex still have a long way to go and only a few short days to figure things out! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Piper tossed from her back to her stomach and back again. The clock on the bedside table seemed to be mocking her as the bright red lights flipped from 4:23 to 4:24. She officially couldn't sleep.

"Ugh," she groaned into the pillow she was covering her face with.

There really should be no reason she couldn't sleep, not after the exhausting fight she had with Alex. Piper was not about to admit it was that fight that was keeping her awake. It's not like Alex disclosed she was no longer in the cartel or back in school or bettering herself to be the person Piper always knew she could be. No none of that, she was chalked it up to continued jetlag.

Piper sat up in bed and looked around for something to occupy her mind. She got out of bed and walked over to the sliding glass door that lead onto the balcony. The one bonus to being awake at such an early hour was the gorgeous night it was. The stars practically popped out of the sky and the moon reflected beautifully off the water. With all the light pollution in New York she would never get to see a sight like this. Even though it was summer the early hour gave the air a much needed coolness. Forgetting everything else going on around her, in this very moment she was happy.

Piper walked back into her room and out into the living room. She paused seeing Alex laid out on the pullout couch sound asleep. She had her own sliding glass door open and a gentle breeze rolled through. Sighing Piper walked over and fixed the blanket Alex had kicked off. She smiled to herself remembering all the nights she woke up cold because Alex, the human furnace, kicked off the covers.

There was a time where Alex was her whole life. What had started as a whirlwind romance tuned into a serious relationship. Piper had thought she had found her one, her person that she would be with forever. As quickly as it started though it had all fallen apart when Alex loved the cartel more than her. The cartel which she was no longer a part of. Piper shook her head still not willing to come to terms with that disclosure.

Piper walked back into her room and back out onto the balcony. Her mind was spinning out and she knew there was no way she would be sleeping tonight. Instead, she took slow deep breaths trying to settle herself as she watched the horizon every so slightly turn brighter.

At some point she must have dozed off because she jumped slightly when she heard a chair slide against the floor of the balcony. She looked over and saw Alex was awake and sitting on the balcony just off the living room. Alex looked a little surprised, almost confused to see Piper awake. After a moment she got up and walked back into the living room.

Piper was a little surprised by Alex's actions. They certainly didn't have to talk but they could share a 40-foot balcony in peace…or so she thought.

"Morning," Alex said from behind Piper and handing her a cup of coffee.

Alex had her own cup in hand as she sat down in a lounger beside Piper. Now it was Piper's turn to be confused.

"A sunrise, especially one as beautiful as this, should be shared," Alex explained, "Nothing more, nothing less."

Piper just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome. I was honestly a little surprised to see you awake."

"Yeah that would imply at some point I was asleep," Piper mumbled into her cup.

"You haven't slept?"

Piper just shook her head in the negative.

"Jesus Pipes I have sleeping pills if it happens again."

Piper nodded once again, but that was the end of their conversation for the time being. Over the next hour Piper and Alex sat in silence sipping their coffee and watching a new day be born. Even though they weren't saying anything, sharing this beautiful sunrise really was better than watching it alone.

"You going to go back to bed? I am going to head to a farmer's market the front desk was telling me about if you wanted to come."

Piper thought about making a snark comment, but honestly she was simply too tired. The lack of sleep was really getting to her but she knew she still wasn't going to sleep. It might not have been under the circumstances she thought, but she didn't want to waste the chance to see this beautiful city.

"Sure, I just need a shower first."

"Oh yeah ok no problem," Alex said trying to cover her surprise at the accepted offer.

Piper headed back inside and Alex gave her a few minutes to get herself together and into the shower…she was the one would had all the doors removed after all. Once she heard the shower turn on Alex went back into the living room to get herself together. She wasn't expecting Piper to spend a lot of time with her, but that didn't mean Alex was going to pass up on the opportunity to explore the city on her own. Piper joining her was just an added bonus.

Alex was sitting on the couch waiting for Piper but she wasn't ready for what she saw. Piper walked out of the bedroom donning a beautiful yellow sundress. Alex was at a loss of words, she had never seen Piper so beautiful. Gone was the girl trying to figure out who she was and standing before her was the confident woman she became.

"Hey you ready," Piper asked double checking the contents of her purse?

"Umm yeah lets head out," Alex said jumping up.

Alex was surprised they share pleasant small talk as they left the hotel and walked the few blocks over to the outdoor market. Just last night they were yelling at each other as they headed to bed and now they were at least speaking peacefully. They had a fiery and intense past but their relationship had never been more combustible than right now. At any moment one of them could say or do something that would set the other off and they would be right back to where they started. It would be easy to just walk on eggshells around each other, but Alex was going to take advantage of whatever calm she could get.

"I think we need to start with another coffee so you don't pass out on me," Alex smiled.

"No arguments here. I might need coffee through an IV drip today."

"If you're too tired we can head back whenever."

"No, I have always wanted to come here and if I run myself into the ground today than I will be certain to sleep tonight."

"If you don't pass out by 10 I am giving you a sleeping pill. I'm already a little worried you didn't sleep last night; two nights is dangerous."

Piper tried to hide it but a small smile formed on her lips. They might have been fighting off and on while trying figure their shit out, but it was nice to hear Alex cared about her wellbeing.

"Again, no arguments here."

Piper and Alex headed over to a coffee stand. One of the first things Piper learned about Alex was that she was a coffee snob. She had tried damn near every coffee shop in the city and only about a dozen met her standards. She refused any chain brand coffee as it was "mass produced sugary garbage." Any time a new shop opened up Alex would try the coffee and quickly decide if it deserved a repeat visit. Needless to say Piper trusted Alex when it came to her coffee choices.

"Oh, you need to try this…1 black please," Alex asked the barista.

"Really Al? You know I hate black coffee."

"When have I ever steered you wrong here? And I know you hate, hate black coffee but just try it first and then you can gunk it up," Alex smirk knowing Piper liked a pound of sugar and gallon of cream in her coffee.

"All right fine I will try it."

Alex was practically giddy when she passed the cup to Piper who was still hesitant.

"Come on, I promise this is life changing."

Piper look skeptical but took a small sip. She wasn't sure if it was because she was overly tired or the coffee really was life changing but she had to admit that was the best tasting coffee she had ever had.

"Damn that's good."

"I told you so," Alex smiled brightly.

"You know I am still going to gunk it up, but it's so smooth."

"You hurt my heart Piper Chapman, but at least I got you to try good coffee," Alex said ordering another one for herself.

Once Piper destroyed her perfect cup with cream and sugar and Alex had her drink they started wondering around the market.

"There are so many beautiful fruits and vegetables here…kinda makes me wish we had a kitchen to cook in."

"So, you could burn it down," Alex asked?

"Ok so I could watch you cook me dinner," Piper laughed.

"I still can't believe our entire building had to evacuate and the fire department had to show up all because you tried to boil water."

"I really tried to make you dinner…I had no idea the pot handle would get so hot the towel went up in flames," Pier could help but laugh as how bad a cook she really was. "I did take cooking lessons though. I can now successfully make grilled cheese."

"Impressive. You will have to show me sometime."

Piper nodded but a sudden sadness filled her chest. There really wouldn't be a sometime with them. This was a week long contract and at the end of the time they would fly back to America and go their separate ways.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it was just a comment," Alex said knowing what Piper was thinking, "lets go check out those berries over there. My mouth is watering just looking at them."

Piper smiled at Alex's attempt to distract her and decided to just let it go and enjoy today for what it was. These were two people who immensely enjoyed spending time together when they weren't hurting each other. They had a lot in common and shared similar taste in books, travel and culture as well as a constant need to learn.

After wondering around for the better part of an hour trying little samples of food they ventured over the more artsy side of the market. There was so maybe beautiful handmade jewelry pieces, woven rugs, paintings and sculptures.

"I swear I could spend a fortune here if I had a way to get it home."

"Well, we will be taking an airplane home," Alex chuckled sarcastically.

"Ok, wiseass I meant without it getting damaged. I doubt those airline employees really handle with care."

"Get whatever you what I will get it shipped home."

Piper looked at her a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"What? I might be out of the business but I still have connections."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"OK, thanks."

"No, problem. I am going to head over there and check a few things out I will be you back here in a bit," Alex said knowing Piper wouldn't be leaving the artwork anytime soon.

"Cool."

And that was how the rest of their day went. They wondered from area to area mostly window shopping but occasionally buying a few unique pieces. Alex was impressed Piper was still functioning after having not slept the previous night. She figured once they stopped moving she would drop. They headed back to the hotel around 4 figuring they could have an early dinner.

When they got back to the room Alex suggested just ordering room service and watching a movie. Piper looked like she was going to crash at any moment and would be lucky to make it through dinner.

"I think staying in would be good. I might pass out after dinner and hopefully not wake up until tomorrow."

"Ok, I will order us some food go sit on the couch and get comfortable. See if there is a movie you like."

Piper walked over to the couch glad Alex had remember to put the bed away. She picked up the remote and started flipping though film options. She didn't want things getting weird with any romantic comedy's but she wanted the day to remain light and settled on straight comedy. You can't get mad when laughing right?

"Yes and there needs to be no peanuts or traces of it around when preparing this food….yes there is a pretty severe allergy," Alex explained to whoever she was talking to.

Piper turned to Alex a little shocked. She shouldn't be surprised Alex remembered, but she was.

"Ok, food should be here in 30 minutes. Find anything good," Alex asked sitting down on the couch?

Piper didn't respond.

"Hello, earth to Piper anyone home?"

"Huh…oh sorry."

"You ok?"

"Yeah…it's just you remembered I have the peanut allergy."

"Trust me that is something I will never forget…not after the way I discovered you had one."

Piper couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yeah its funny now but having to jab my girlfriend in the thigh with an Epi-pen not so funny in the moment."

"I honestly still can't believe that happened."

"I literally hadn't been home in like 3 weeks and you already on your way over so I didn't have time to go out and getting anything but I was starving so I made a PBnJ sandwich. It is not my fault you jammed your tongue down my throat the minute you walked in the door," Alex laughed.

"I am surprised I wasn't traumatized from kissing you and then not being able to breath."

"I've got skills," she smirked.

"I thought I was the one with the talented tongue."

"Not untrue," Alex winked, "I think we both were a little traumatized though. For like a month you would always ask me if I had peanut butter before kissing me."

"And you would always ask if I had my Epi-pen on me…literally anytime we were out."

"Kissing you and having you stop breathing was bad enough, you dying because you didn't have an Epi-pen…that…there wouldn't have been any coming back from that," Alex said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Hey, I'm ok…I'm right here," Piper said grabbing Alex's hand for comfort.

Alex took a moment to just memorize the feel of Piper touching her again. She wasn't sure she would ever get the chance again.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"No problem."

The two settled back into the couch and started to watch a movie. Their dinner had arrive and the spread it out on the coffee table each picking at their meal as the movie played out. Barely 30 minutes in and with Pipers dinner not really touched Alex looked over and saw Piper almost asleep.

"Piper," she whispered not wanting to startle her.

She only got a mumble of a response.

"Piper let's get you into bed."

"No, comfy," she mumbled leaning towards Alex and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Pipes really we should get you into bed."

But there was no response as Piper's body became dead weight against her, she was finally asleep. Alex didn't want to move her, she justified that as not wanting to wake Piper but really she just waned to hold Piper again. They had a really good day and she couldn't think of a better way to end it. At some point she would eventually carry Piper into the bedroom but for now this was the perfect way to end the day. Whatever tomorrow would bring she would deal with it tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. It really means a lot to see that people actually like this story. I am going to be wrapping this up in the next chapter or two so thank you for all the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the progress our girls are making.

* * *

It couldn't have been a more beautiful morning. The sun was up illuminating the perfectly cloudless blue sky. A warm breeze filter into the bedroom through the open balcony door giving the space a calm relaxed feel. That was exactly how Piper was feeling in the moment, calm and relaxed. She laid in bed a smile stretching from ear to ear as she looked over at her girlfriend. She probably should be slightly nervous or freaked out but she wasn't and that is how she knew she was doing the right thing.

Not wanting to keep her in suspense any longer Piper sat up and flipped a leg over Alex's waist straddling her. Without warning she leaned down and captured her lovers awaiting lips indicating a positive response.

"Yes? Is that a yes," Alex asked her excitement slow building?

Piper nodded and kissed Alex again.

"Yes, that's a yes."

Alex practically squealed with excitement and flipped them over so she topped the blonde.

"I love you fiancé," Alex couldn't contain her smile at the new title.

"I love you too my fiancé," Piper smiled back.

"Oh god I forgot to give you the ring," Alex said reaching over to the bedside table.

"I think your impromptu proposal was enough for me," Piper said thinking back to just moments ago when Alex declared her desire to love Piper for the rest of their lives.

"It was pretty great," Alex laughed when Piper playfully shoved her shoulder, "but I want everyone to know you are off the market," she added slipping the sapphire engagement ring on the blonde's finger.

"Al it is gorgeous."

"It's nothing compared to you."

"You're so smooth," Piper smile adoringly, "make love to me."

Alex had no problem fulfilling that request. There was nothing more in this world she enjoyed more than worshiping Piper's body. She knew every nook and cranny; what spots made her purr and what spots made her scream. Even knowing her body as well as she did Alex continued to search for knew ways to get a response out of Piper. She never wanted things to get boring.

She started at a spot just behind Piper's ear which really wasn't even fair. Alex knew that spot was so sensitive it turned her girlfriend…her fiancé to mush.

"Ohh Al," Piper purred running her hands through Alex's hair hoping to keep her there as long as possible.

"Mine," Alex husked biting the same spot.

That rendered Piper speechless but her body's response was all Alex needed. She often wondered if she could get Piper off just by focusing all her attention just on that spot…it was something she would have to explore at a later time.

Alex spent the next 30 minutes worshiping Piper's neck, shoulders, chest and stomach. Her featherlight touches and kisses were driving Piper to the brink of insanity and was ready to combust at any moment.

"God Al please just fucking touch me," Piper begged her voice so deep Alex almost had to look up to make sure it was still Piper.

Alex smiled before finally taking one last bite sending Piper spiraling.

"ALEX!"

* * *

Piper felt her body jolt upright, she took a deep breath trying to get the oxygen flowing to the rest of her body and wake it up. It was a dream, but it felt so real. She could barely catch her breath as her heart pounded inside her chest.

"Piper," Alex asked concerned rushing into the room.

Piper looked completely disoriented and unable to focus. It almost seemed like she was barreling towards a panic attack as she continued to struggle to breath.

"Piper, it's ok," Alex said calmly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey I'm here, you're ok. Try taking slow deep breaths."

Alex walked Piper through some breathing techniques until it appeared she was calming down. Finally, after a few minutes Piper's eyes finally focused and met Alex's.

"Hey there…you ok," Alex asked brushing back some of Piper's hair.

"Umm yeah…yeah sorry I…I'm ok," Piper stammered out.

"What happened?"

"Just a dream…nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

Piper just shook her head in the negative.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it I'll listen."

Piper dropped her head as the embarrassment of the situation started creeping onto her face. After the initial feeling passed confusion settled in. She was in bed, but for the life of her couldn't remember how she got there. Thinking back to the previous night she tried to piece it together but was just met with fog. There wasn't any alcohol involved…she didn't think…so there should be memories, but there simply weren't.

"Piper," Alex asked hesitantly seeing her drift again.

"I'm in bed."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing gets by you."

Piper huffed.

"How did I get here?

"You don't remember?"

"Did I forget drinking a bottle of tequila last night or something," Piper asked running her hands over her face?

"No, you definitely would have remembered that. You just didn't sleep for about 48 hours and then basically fell into a sleep coma. I was getting ready to slip a mirror under your nose to see if you were still breathing," Alex chuckled.

"Who knew sleeping so long had the same effects of drinking too much except without the painful hangover."

"What is the last thing you remember," Alex asked curious to see how much Piper really remembered from yesterday?

"Umm we came back here after shopping most of the day and trying to figure out dinner. We…we ended up staying in," Piper said clearly struggling to gather the details, "room service! Did I even eat?"

"Not nearly enough, but you did manage to pick at some of your dinner."

"God I don't really even remember doing that."

"That's all you remember?"

"Is there more?"

"I thought the balcony sex would leave an impression," Alex deadpanned.

"WHAT," Piper yelling whipping her head up to fast she almost stumbled out of bed.

Images from her dreams flashed back to her mind. They all seemed so real maybe there was a reason.

"Whoa kid, relax I was kidding."

Piper took a couple deep breaths to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"You fell asleep on the couch and eventually I carried you back into your room…you might not have a painful hangover but you would have had a painful neck and back if I left you on the couch."

"Thanks…for that."

"You're welcome."

Piper didn't know what else to say but luckily her stomach didn't stay silent.

"So hungry," Alex asked laughing.

"Ugh starving really."

"You want to try room service round two or go out and get something?"

"Out…definitely out," Piper said needing to get out of this room.

"All right I will let you get ready."

"Thanks…and umm thanks for helping me through whatever…that was…earlier."

"I'm always here for you," Alex said with a smiled before heading back into the living room.

* * *

Alex and Piper eventually made it out for breakfast and ended up spending the whole day together sightseeing. They visited various parks, landmarks and historical places really taking in everything the city had to offer.

"Want to head up to the room," Alex asked as the exited the taxi?

"Umm how about we walk on the beach," Piper suggested looking up the full moon and shinning stars.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two walked through the hotel lobby dropping their bags at the concierge before heading out the back and down to the beach. The clear sky and full moon shimmering off the ocean provided ample light along the shoreline.

"The stars just don't look like this in New York," Piper said with a content sigh.

"Yeah, more of the reason to travel outside the city every now and then."

"I can't believe we have to go back in a couple days."

"We don't have to," Alex offered up.

Piper just gave her a look.

"I'm serious Piper…we can stay as long as you want. There is nothing or no one saying you have to go back to New York in a couple days."

"Larry is expecting me back."

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes

"And you like doing what is expected of you now I see."

"What is that supposed to mean," Piper asked getting defensive?

"I'm not here to argue with you Piper. We had a great day together and I wish we could just pretend everything was good but we really need to talk, but I don't want to argue."

"That would be new for us."

"First time for everything and it wasn't always like this. We had a lot of good times."

Piper just nodded her head in agreement.

"You said you wanted to talk…so talk," Piper said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why him?"

"You're just diving right in huh."

Alex just raised an eyebrow knowing Piper was trying to stall.

"What do you mean why him?"

"Why are you marrying him?"

Piper froze for a moment thinking about it. It really shouldn't be a hard question to answer.

"I mean we had been dating for a while and things were progressing and he asked me."

Alex was a little surprised that was the best that Piper could come up with. Even if she lied she should have been able to come up with a better story.

"That's it? He asked so you said yes? That is a pretty shitty reason to get married."

"He's reliable and stable. I know he will be coming home to me at night and he takes care of me."

"You, Piper Chapman, were never someone that needed taking care of," Alex said making sure Piper understood that.

The two remained unmoving, eyes locked, waiting for someone to blink.

"I had just gotten out of the whirlwind romance and I just wanted something simple. I didn't want to have to worry about police or drug dealers or anything. I never thought it would lead where it did."

Alex just nodded, clearly she would need to try a different approach.

"Have you ever been in love Piper?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love…like truly in love," she repeated?

"…Yes," she said not sure where this was going?

"Are you in love with Larry?"

Piper sighed hoping she wouldn't have to answer that question.

"Do you love him," Alex asked again?

"I care about him, I would never want to see him hurt."

"Do. You. Love. Him," Alex asked punctuating each word.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Because I don't love him ok. Is that what you wanted to hear," Piper yelled stomping off down the beach.

Alex took a deep breath and chased after her. At least they were making some progress.

"Piper wait….stop," Alex said gently grabbing her arm.

Piper spun back but ripped her arm away.

"I already knew that Piper, but I wanted to hear you say it so you knew. I wasn't lying before, if you don't want to be with me fine, but don't be with him…you don't love him. I just want you to be happy."

Piper couldn't help but left out a sarcastic laugh.

"God Alex of course it is you…it is always you. I will always love you, but ugh sometimes I just hate you."

Ok out of all the things that could have come out of Piper's mouth, Alex never expected that. Piper still loved her? Like in the present?

"Wait? You love me?"

"God for someone so smart you can be really stupid sometimes. I didn't end things because I stopped loving you Alex, but I couldn't take that life anymore. It was amazing traveling from country to country but I just wanted to have a home. I wanted to have someone to come home to or at least not fear for her life if she didn't make it home. I wanted to be a priority."

"You were always my priority."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

"I know, I know and that is on me. Initially I thought you fell in love with the life but I fell in love with you so I was doing everything I could to keep you. The more success I had the more places I could take you and the more things I could buy you. However, the more success I had the more the cartel demanded of me and the more dangerous things became."

"I liked the life but I fell in love with you Alex. You are right."

"Right about what," Alex asked not following her transition?

"Expectations and doing what is expected of me. That is probably why I stayed with Larry. He was a good guy from an upper middle-class family that I knew my family would like. He was the guy that would give me the wedding, the house with white picket fence and kids."

"That's not you," Alex said hoping Piper understood that.

"I know…but expectations. The only time I have ever felt like me was when I was with you, but I know my parents wouldn't understand."

"Fuck em."

"Alex."

"I'm serious Piper. If they can't accept you that way you truly are than fuck em…but maybe show them who you truly are first and give them a chance."

"Are you defending Bill and Carol," Piper asked playfully.

"Ugh please don't make me do this again…you know I hate it. If you have only every been yourself with me and we were never around your parents how can you know if they would accept you or not."

"Because they are Bill and Carol Chapman…Mr. and Mrs. WASP."

"You might be surprised what people are capable of when faced with the reality they might lose their child. It might take them a little time, but they might come around."

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell them? I am what…lesbian?"

"If that is what you are sure? Or Bisexual? Or fluid? Or maybe just gay for me…whatever it is you just have to start being honest or you're never going to be happy. Piper that is all I want for you, to be happy."

Piper couldn't help but laugh again but this time out of irony.

"How the hell did we get here? I hated you a few days ago."

"You loved me it was just buried a little," Alex smirked.

"You crashed my wedding."

"Well, you did call so I count that as an invite."

"I was drunk."

"In vino veritas."

Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Why did you call?"

"Like I said I was drunk."

"Yeah, but you still called me. You have hundreds of contacts in your phone and you called me…why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was having cold feet and freaking out…I just needed someone that would ground me. You never sugar coat things, I would get it straight from you."

"Might be the only straight thing about me," Alex winked.

Piper couldn't help but smile.

"I probably knew I shouldn't be marrying him, but I was so torn. I guess there is a chance I wanted you to show up."

"All you had to do was say something kid. I would have been there."

"I wasn't ready."

"And you are now?"

Piper looked up into Alex's beautiful eyes and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was home.

"Yeah."

Alex didn't hesitate as she pulled Piper into a passionate kiss. The moan Piper let out only spurred Alex on and deepened the kiss. Her hands ran through Piper's hair, down her back and to her waist pulling her closer.

"Hmm Al…Al we should slow down," Piper said pulling back slightly trying to catch her breath, "if we don't we are going to be having sex on the beach."

"Wouldn't be our first time," Alex smiled diving back into her nibble on her neck.

"Maybe we should head back to the room."

"Think there is a chance I could finally sleep in the bed tonight?"

"Zero chance."

Alex looked confused.

"Neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight," Piper smiled tugging on Alex's hand pulling her back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise...I know it has been a very, very long time since I posted but I am back with the final chapter. I really tried to get this done before I left for almost

4 months of training but I couldn't manage it. Finally it is here so I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

It had been three days since the self-imposed week deadline had passed and Piper and Alex were still in Chile. Piper had sent a quick text to Larry saying she was staying for a few extra days to explore but didn't offer any other details before she turned her phone off. She didn't want to deal with that part of her life just yet, not when she had something amazing right in front of her.

"How has it only been three days," Piper asked as they strolled hand in hand down the beach?

"What do you mean," Alex asked not following where Piper was going?

"I mean 10 days ago you crashed my wedding and I hated you…now it feels like I am 23 again and no time has passed. The past three days of just being us again has felt so…amazing. Why do you always feel so inevitable to me," she asked giving Alex's hand a little squeeze.

"I don't know, I guess when you have a connection with someone it never really goes away," Alex shrugged bumping her shoulder lightly into Piper's. "You snap back to being important to each other because you still are."

"But I have changed so much…"

"No, you haven't Piper. You might have pretended to be a different version of yourself to fit in for Larry but the true Piper, the honest Piper she hasn't changed. She is still the same woman who loves books and learning, discovering new adventures and has the biggest heart I know. She is the same woman who loves staying up to watch thunder and lightening storms but is also terrified of the sound. She is the same woman who desperately wants a little French Bulldog named Tank. She is the same woman who wakes up every night and eats a bowl of cereal at 3am. You haven't changed Piper, you just temporarily lost who you were."

"Thank you for reminding me," she said leaning over to give Alex a little kiss.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they headed back in the direction of their hotel. Alex had a lot on her mind, a lot she wanted to ask but honestly she was a little afraid of the answers.

"Al what's going on?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can hear you thinking from over here…what's churning in that head of yours?"

"Nothing much…just thinking about how much I'm enjoying being in this little bubble we have created."

Piper couldn't help but smile thinking about the last couple days they had spent together.

"It has been amazing being us again."

"Yeah."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Your yeah sounded like a but was going to follow it."

Alex took a slow, deep breath calming her nerves.

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean what happens now?"

"With us. We can't stay down here forever…well actually I guess we could but I don't think that is very realistic. Eventually we are going to go back to New York where life has been continuing since we have been gone. Work, school, …Larry," Alex said with disgust.

Piper nodded her understanding. Alex was right, they had been in a bubble, Piper more so as she had turned her phone off. She was actually a little surprised Larry or her parents hadn't sent the US Embassy after her yet to drag her back to New York.

"You're right we do have to get back to New York at some point. What do you want to happen?"

"I think I have made it very clear what I want Piper…the question is what do you want."

Alex was right, she had made her intensions clear. If Alex didn't want her back she wouldn't have shown up at her wedding nor dragged her to Chile on a crazy attempt to win her back. Alex was all in, but was Piper?

"I have a lot of baggage back in New York."

"I don't care about baggage Piper I care about what you want."

"I want you Al."

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That was all she wanted to hear. Everything else they could figure out, together. She leaned down and kissed Piper softly.

"You have me," she whispered leaning her forehead against Piper's.

"Things are going to get messy."

"That just makes life interesting."

"I'm not kidding Alex…Larry isn't just going to roll over."

"I'm not worried about Barry. He barely has a backbone to hold up his dad bod. I mean if the situation was reversed there is no way in hell I would have ever let you leave the country with an ex-lover."

"It was the only way Alex," Piper reminded her.

"There is NEVER just one way. I would have found another. I would have fought with every ounce of love I had in me."

Piper couldn't help but smile.

"You always fought for me," she whispered more to herself than to Alex.

"And I always will."

"That still leaves my parents…"

"Ohh Bill and Carol yeah that will be a little trickier. They hated me before this and now I…let's just say I don't think I am getting a Christmas card from them any time soon."  
"I will wholly agree to that."

"Does that mean your backing out?"

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"Good…Larry, your parents, Polly, and anyone else I don't care…I will take them all on if I get to be with you."

"This isn't American Gladiator Alex," Piper joked.

"Maybe not but I have a feeling I will be going through the gauntlet."

They made it back to their room and Piper walked over to the bedside table picking up her phone.

"Think I should turn this thing on?"

"Now or never."

"I wish I could vote never," Piper said pressing the power button.

Piper and Alex waited for a few minutes for the phone to boot up and were shocked when it was fully powered.

"Do you think my phone is broken? Or maybe being in another country has caused a problem," Piper asked looked at the phone that didn't have a single missed call or text.

Alex took the phone from Piper and played with a couple settings. When nothing happened, Alex grabbed her phone and shot Piper a text which arrive moments after it was sent. Alex than pressed the call button and sure enough Piper's phone lit up with Alex's face on her display.

"So, your phone is in fact working."

"I don't understand," Piper said taking the phone back, "how do I not have a single missed call or text from Larry…or my parents."

"Well, unless Larry decided to tell your parents you ran off with your extremely hot, extremely talented ex-lover," Alex said with a smirk, "they probably have no idea you're here…with me."

"Talented ex-lover huh?"

"I only speak the truth," Alex said kissing Piper passionately.

"You're not wrong."

Alex let out a laugh, one Piper wanted to hear more.

"So do you want to try and call him?"

"What the hell would I even say?"

"How about sorry Bar but you like the bush over the rod."

"First of all you wax so I don't know what you're talking about…second of all…no. I don't want to rub this in his face."

"Funny I like it rubbed in my face," Alex said grabbing Pipers hips and pulling her closer.

"Al be serious please," Piper whined but didn't struggle much.

"Ok, ok fine. Just call him and start with hello…I am pretty sure you two will find something to talk about. I will give you a little privacy."

"Don't go far."

Piper watched as Alex stepped into the living room area of their suite before turning back to her phone.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," Piper yelled out.

Alex came rushing back into the bedroom.

"What's wrong," she asked seeing Piper toss her phone back on the nightstand?

"He changed his number."

"What?"

"Yes, I tried calling and his number it is no longer in service. Is he serious? He changed his number on me…I mean we were supposed to get married and now he changed his number."

Alex was slightly torn…she was happy Larry was being a douchbag and wasn't in communication with Piper any longer but Piper was seemingly upset over this. It was irrational but Alex wished Piper just said good riddance.

"Al…Alex," Piper called out.

"Hmm huh oh sorry what did you say?"

"I'm going to call Polly and see what the hell is going on. Can you order us some room service and maybe a bottle or six of wine?"

"Sure thing babe. Take your time," she said leaning over to kiss Piper.

Alex left the room and placed their order. She knew Piper would need comfort food and ordered an array of Pipers favorites plus a lot of French fries. Piper had been on the phone over an hour and Alex was starting to get a little concerned. Sometimes she could hear bits and piece of Piper just talking to Polly and at other times she was yelled and exacerbated. Something has happened and Alex was dying to know what.

Alex answered the door to let they room service in and left the friendly delivery boy a tip. She set up the food in the living room and went to check on Piper.

"Pipes you ok," she asked seeing her girlfriend just starring at her phone in her hands.

"No, but also yes."

"What happened?"

"Larry and I are done," she said with no emotion.

"I was under the impression you were already done."

Piper suddenly snapped out of it.

"No, no we were. We were over but I still had to tell him that, but it is all over now."

"Did you get to talk to Larry?"

"No, just Polly…who slept with Larry 3 nights ago."

Alex wasn't expecting that.

"So Larry found out you were spending a few more days here, with no real explanation, and his response is to sleep with your best friend?"

"Guess so."

The more Piper thought about it the more she slipped back into her funk.

"I wasn't going back to him, but it hurts to know he would just fuck someone else…not even knowing if I was coming back. What if I really did just fall in love with this place and wanted to see more of it? He slept with someone else e couldn't come back from that."

"Piper, Larry is a fucking idiot who never deserved you. You are an amazing woman who has such a thirst for life, for love…you deserve the world and I might not be able to give it to you but I damn sure am going to try."

Piper sat there for a moment before she threw her phone on the floor and attacked Alex with kisses. Alex was shocked and taken slightly off guard but recovered to give it back as good as she was getting it. It wasn't often Piper dominated but she did tonight pushing Alex back and straddling her hips. She broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

"Are you sure Piper…we have dinner waiting for us."

"Fuck dinner I want you."

Alex wasn't going to arguing her way out of sex with the woman she loved.

* * *

It couldn't have been a more beautiful morning. The sun was up illuminating the perfectly cloudless blue sky. A warm breeze filter into the bedroom through the open balcony door giving the space a calm relaxed feel. That was exactly how Piper was feeling in the moment, calm and relaxed. She laid in bed a smile stretching from ear to ear as she looked over at her girlfriend. She probably should be slightly nervous or freaked out but she wasn't and that is how she knew she was doing the right thing.

Not wanting to keep her in suspense any longer Piper sat up and flipped a leg over Alex's waist straddling her. Without warning she leaned down and captured her lovers awaiting lips indicating a positive response.

"Yes? Is that a yes," Alex asked her excitement slow building?

Piper nodded and kissed Alex again.

"Yes, that's a yes."

Alex practically squealed with excitement and flipped them over so she topped the blonde.

"I love you fiancé," Alex couldn't contain her smile at the new title.

"I love you too my fiancé," Piper smiled back, "although technically we are already married," she laughed.

"We are going to do it right this time. No rushing or drunk stumbling down the aisle. We are going to have our friends and family there. We are going to celebrate our love."

"I love you so much."

"Oh god I forgot to give you the ring," Alex said reaching over to the bedside table.

"I think your impromptu proposal was enough for me," Piper said thinking back to just moments ago when Alex declared her desire to love Piper for the rest of their lives.

"It was pretty great," Alex laughed when Piper playfully shoved her shoulder, "but I want everyone to know you are off the market," she added slipping the sapphire engagement ring on the blonde's finger.

"Al it is gorgeous."

"It's nothing compared to you."

The two kissed again before settling into bed again Alex being the big spoon.

"What made you change your mind about me," Alex asked in a whisper pressing a kiss just below Piper's ear.

"You and me, god we went back and forth so many times."

"Yeah, well timing was never really either of our strong suites."

"Every time I was with Larry….

Alex couldn't help but make a face.

"Not even like that…even when we were just holding each other you just hovered in the back of my mind. I just wanted to hold you even when I wasn't supposed to."

"All you had to do was say something."


End file.
